


Deal with it

by Pflanzichan



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo, Zo, Nico and Riario are (again) searching for the book of leaves. Of course there are soldiers....of course the only way to escape is a riddle to solve.... and Riario notices that he likes Leo....maybe too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with it

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well I love this pairing <3 hope you like the ff ^^  
> sry for the summary...I'm not good at that stuff....

Screaming and the sound of swords. Zo and Nico fighting. Riario appearing next to him with a torch in his hands to light the giant wall built of stone in front of him. That was all Leonardo noticed. He stood in all that chaos and tried to focus.

Trouble. They were in trouble. There were soldiers to fight and a riddle to solve. Actually it was a pretty normal day. They burgled into a castle to find a hint to the book of leaves. Of course soldiers noticed them and Leo realized in the very last moment that there was a secret escape. Of course locked with a riddle. What else. Keys were so one season ago. 

The giant wall built of stone in front of the artist was spiked of about 20 different symbols. All cryptically. And he understood none of them. Anyway he was not frustrated at all! A challenge! He loved challenges. And his mind worked even better under pressure. Well, about 40 soldiers trying to kill them should be enough. 

Leo’s mind searched for the right combination intensely. Only one right combination would open the secret door. And a secret door was important right now. Any door would have certainly been enough, but he was Leonardo da Vinci! Normal was not a word he knew. 

More and more soldiers appeared and although Zo and Nico tried their best to hold them back, they were outnumbered. Pretty much of a problem. So Leo had to solve the riddle! Quickly, think! So many runes only one correct combination! But all were so different and alike at the same time! There has to be something in common! Think! He heard Zo and Nico screaming, fighting, killing.

Zo blocked a soldier’s sword only for being attacked by the one next to him. He was good at fighting but not good enough to fight 2 soldiers, who had trained every fucking day. He tried his best but one of the soldiers made it to plunge the blade of his sword in Zo’s shoulder.

Nico was pretty busy that time fighting 3 soldiers. But he noticed that Zo was hurt. And that something, or better someone hurt him. Deliberately. He turned around to care for Zo and saw 3 other soldiers running over to his friend to kill him. Nico saw it. Nico realized it. And Nico disliked it. 

Pretty. Much. 

So he lifted his sword and brandished it over his head to cut the soldier’s head off. Nico looked at Zo. Zo looked at Nico and the both watched the head rolling on the ground. Zo nodded “I was in control of the situation!” 

“Of course you were” answered Nico seriously and turned around to fight the next soldier, who tried to kill him while he was mistakenly distracted. Riario had taught him much. To survive was the most useful thing.

Riario, next to Leo, held a torch in his right hand and tried to be useful somehow. It did not really work. He has fought on their sight since he gave up all that the-pope-is-best-and-I-have-to-serve-him-cause-I-have-no-hobbies-thing. He tried to light the runes for Leo, so it was easier for him to find out about the right combination. He knew it was not very useful. But he wanted to help and he wanted to keep up with Leo. Sometimes he has made it. For him far too rarely.

Riario studied Leo’s face. Tired, covered with blood, pissed off but anyway highly concentrated and, although their situation was far from good, his eyes were lightened by a childish fascination of the strange techniques and knowledge. It fascinated the count. He had to admit that it always had. Unfortunately. 

He tried to be useful and stared at the runes. He had no idea. Not one fucking idea. It pissed him off that Leo was obviously so much better in doing that stuff. To be of any use, he put the torch closer to Leo. 

“Light?” he asked.

“What? Yes. No. No time. Riddle to solve.”

He forgot that Leo was not very talkative when he focused. 

Not very helpful. Riario hated being useless. He looked at Leo again, who was bound up in the runes and stood with flying fingers and a whispering voice in front of him. Riario snapped some whispered words like “no sense” and “extra ordinary technique”. He noticed the brown long hair, the pink lips moving and forming unspoken thoughts and the warm brown eyes glistening from enthusiasm. Then he said it. Not on purpose. It just came out of his mouth. He said it just like you buy an apple. A thing to say just by the way. 

“Artista.”

“I am busy now!”

“I love you.”

Leo ignored him and grumbled something like “No time. Riddle to solve. Not useful!”

Riario lifted up the torch a bit “Light?”

Leonardo turned completely to him now: “I said: NOT HELPFUL! I have a riddle to solve and save our fucking lives! Go hanging around somewhere else!”

Riario silently turned to the runes again, still holding the torch.

Leo turned back to the runes, too.

Then Leo stood still and turned back.

“What did you say?”

Riario only leant his head a bit and answered by raising an eyebrow: “Don’t you have a riddle to solve, Artista?”

Leo blinked and decided to discuss that strange behavior later. Or not at all. But the riddle came first.   
He watched the light of Riario’s torch glistening on the runes like stars in the darkness of the universe. Then he saw. Saw everything. And understood. The runes it selves were not important. It were the crystals flushed in the runes. They formed constellations! Of course! How have it been possible that he was so silly! It was so easy! A scream of pride and relief escaped his throat. He turned around to Riario:

“Very helpful!”

Riario only blinked and decided better not to comment on that neither to turn to Leo.

Leonardo hurried to press the correct runes in the correct order. The constellations in the order they could be seen in the year. A wall of stone slit aside and opened the view on a narrow corridor. He called for Zo and Nico to hurry and the two ran over to them. Nico supported Zo.  
Locking their enemies out, they were able to make their way out. The soldiers stood screaming and cursing in front of the wall. 

 

Later that day a hurt Zo, a still angry Nico, a silent Riario (no difference to normal) and a confused Leo were sitting in Leo’s studio. Leo tried to distract himself by designing new invention, Riario sat silently in a corner cleaning his sun-glasses and Zo and Nico were chatting quietly, while Nico cared for Zo’s wounds.   
Leo suddenly stopped drawing, not able to bear the confusion anymore and walked over to Riario. Zo and Nico expecting a fight watched them, always ready to stop them killing each other. Although that happened not this often lately.

Leo stood right in front of Riario: “Ehm. When I tried to solve the riddle, did you tell me you love me?”  
Riario put on his sun-glasses, he has held in his hands all the time and simply answered: “Deal with it.”  
Leo blinked and smiled. He moved forward to put a short kiss on Riario’s lips and grinned “I guess I’ll have to.”

Nico’s mouth was opened wide and he was not able to breath anymore. Zo had quit dealing with that new information and fell down his chair. He fainted.


End file.
